Halloween
by Winnie Cooper
Summary: Faz parte do seu papel de pai...


**Halloween**

- O Halloween é uma tradição trouxa que surgiu a mais de 2.500 anos realizada no ultimo dia de verão: 31 de Outubro...

- Não acha que a Rose é muito precoce? – perguntou Rony para sua mulher Hermione que olhava a filha lendo um livro fluentemente no centro da sala.

- Por quê? – Hermione perguntou ainda olhando com orgulho a filha.

- Hermione, ela tem cinco anos e já sabe ler.

- É um motivo de orgulho Ronald! – ela exclamou nervosa olhando um segundo para o marido.

- Eu acho que ela devia ser criança e brincar em vez de ler. Está na idade para isso.

A mulher virou com as mãos na cintura para ele e apontou ameaçadoramente o dedo indicador:

- Faz parte da sua função de pai sentir orgulho de sua filha. Então se ela lê fluentemente apenas com cinco anos, sinta orgulho.

Ronald então voltou seu olhar para Rose que ainda mantinha um grosso livro aberto e franzia a testa tentando não pronunciar alguma palavra errada.

- Morro de orgulho dela – admitiu.

Hermione virou sorrindo para ele.

- Papai, papai – chamou Rose correndo pulando no colo do pai – Podemos ter um Halloween Trouxa esse ano?

xx

- Halloween Trouxa, Halloween Trouxa – Rony repetia andando pelas ruas da Londres Trouxa abraçando a mulher pelos ombros – Porque não podemos ter um simples Halloween Bruxo lá na Toca?

- Rony é bom para a Rose sentir experiências dos dois mundos.

- Mas Hermione, olhe o nome da fantasia que ela pediu para comprarmos.

O ruivo ergueu um pedaço de pergaminho na altura dos olhos da esposa.

- Bruxa? – ele voltou a gritar indignado enquanto Hermione ria – Ela é uma bruxa, porque irá se vestir como si própria?

A mulher parou de andar e se postou em frente a uma vitrine de uma loja especifica.

- Esta é a fantasia que a Rose quer – Hermione apontou o dedo para um manequim vestido.

Rony olhou com repugnância para o vestido preto e mal cortado que o manequim vestia, na cabeça um chapéu pontudo com o desenho de uma aranha fazendo uma teia no topo. A fantasia ainda tinha um casaco roxo escuro e era acompanhada de uma mini vassoura de aparência gasta.

- Ah! – Hermione exclamou apontando o dedo para outra fantasia na vitrine – Fantasminha para o Hugo.

- Um lençol branco é um fantasma? – Rony perguntou indignado levantando as sobrancelhas.

Hermione levou as mãos na cintura e encarou o marido.

- Faz parte do seu papel de pai ser flexível. Venha!

Ela o puxou e ambos entraram na loja de fantasias.

xx

- Papai, papai podemos ter brigadeiro no meio dos nossos doces? – Rose perguntou com os olhinhos brilhando vendo o pai trazer uma sacola imensa de doces assim que chegou do trabalho naquele dia.

- Brigadeiro minha flor? – ele perguntou confuso – Mas esses doces não iriam para as crianças que baterem na nossa porta?

- E irão papai – ela riu do rosto confuso que o pai exibia – Mas todas as crianças gostam de brigadeiro, eu ficaria contentíssima se alguém me entregasse um brigadeiro quando eu dissesse a frase: "Gostosuras ou Travessuras".

Rose saiu saltitante da cozinha indo se arrumar para o passeio pela vizinhança que iria fazer minutos depois com o pai e o irmão.

Rony olhou para Hermione que estava sentada o encarando com as mãos na cintura.

- Não me diga que é parte do meu papel de pai ser cozinheiro – ele exclamou nervoso.

Ela sorriu e levantou-se lhe beijando de leve na bochecha.

- Exerça seu papel de pai, vou trocar a Rose e o Hugo.

xx

- NÃO! – a pequena garotinha exclamou chorando olhando pela janela da sala de estar.

Uma chuva torrencial caia impedindo que a filha, o filho e o pai saíssem para curtir o Halloween Trouxa.

- Talvez no ano que vem filha – ele sussurrou acariciando o topo da cabeça dela.

Rose só chorou mais e correu escada acima se trancando em seu quarto.

Hermione virou seu rosto para o marido e colocou os braços na cintura.

- O que? – ele perguntou indignado – Eu não posso parar a chuva.

Ela levantou a sobrancelhas.

- Ok! – ele desistiu – Faz parte do meu papel e pai improvisar.

xx

Ronald pegou vários objetos velhos no sótão (como caldeirões, vassouras gastas, algumas poções em frascos coloridos) arrumou a sala de estar transformando em um modesto modelo do Halloween Trouxa. Até pegou rolos de papel higiênico e jogou no lustre fazendo um cenário fantasmagórico.

- Papai! – Rose exclamou assim que desceu visualizando o ambiente.

Seus olhos estavam brilhando de expectativa.

- Faça a pergunta – o pai solicitou.

- Gostosuras ou Travessuras? – ela perguntou alegremente estendendo a mãozinha na frente do pai.

- Pode ser gostosuras como brigadeiro – ele lhe entregou alguns doces – E também travessuras como cócegas?

Enquanto Rose se lambuzava com o chocolate Rony a pegou no colo e a rodou no ar a fazendo gargalhar de rir.

- O que significa isso? – Hermione gritou chegando à sala com Hugo no colo reparando na sala antes limpa e impecável e agora "destruída" pela decoração maluca de Halloween.

Rony, deixando Rose no chão chegou perto da mulher segurando-a no colo a rodando no ar.

- Faz parte do seu papel de mãe se divertir um pouquinho.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:** Essa One surgiu por causa de um desafio que eu e a Roseweasley (Nyah) nos propormos a fazer. Eu lhe desafiei a fazer uma One com a frase: "Talvez faça parte do amor deixar partir" e ela me desafiou a fazer uma Fic sobre o Halloween, tendo Chuva e brigadeiro no meio._

_Sou péssima escrevendo sob pressão e sei que ficou horrível. Mas cumpri meu desafio ^^_

_Será que mereço comentários?_

_beijnhos_


End file.
